To Say GoodBye
by Fuujin Kishukaze
Summary: Kiddy listens in on the conversation had between Rally and Mana at the end of 'Live Again', and decides what to do about it.


Author's Note: I am not proud of the way this fanfic turned out, seeing as how I haven't written anything by myself in awhil. And I also should mention that this fic contains many spoilers for the anime Silent Mobius. If you ever intend on seeing this anime, or reading the manga do not read this. And if you do read it, don't flame me if you hate it. ...Yeah.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Wrong.  
  
Things had just been so wrong lately. That was the best way to put it. No, that was the -only- way to put it. From Katsumi's defection to the Lucifer Hawk to her boyfriend, Ralph Bombers, telling her about the megadynes under Tokyo, everything had been going downhill for her. For all of AMP. And from the way things were looking, they weren't going to get any better any time soon, if at all.  
  
A sigh passed silicon lips, and Kiddy Phenil propped her feet up on the control panel in front of her, not caring if she broke anything or not. Lebia could fix it, the redhead figured. At least it'd give one of them something to get their mind off the situation.   
  
Hands followed her feet's lead to a facade of relaxation as they laced together behind her head. Maybe they could find ways to forget about it, but she wouldn't be able to. She wouldn't be able to work without thinking that today might be the day the encounter Katsumi. And she wouldn't be able to spend quality time with her fellow cop boytoy without thinking of Katsumi and Roy. They had been engaged before the daughter of Gigelf Liqueur had turned bad, and the other night, Ralph had asked her to marry him.   
  
She had declined. What else could she do?  
  
Another sigh, and the cyborg cop shifted her feet slightly. And as she did, the comm system that linked back to AMP headquarters clicked on with a small beep. A muttered curse, and Kiddy leaned forward to turn it off only to be stopped by the sound of voices. The voices of her boss, Rally Cheyenne and the chief's assistant, Mana Isozaki.   
  
"Are you certain about Katsumi?" That was Mana.  
  
"Yes, definitely." A pause. One of grim certainty. "She has been imprisoned by the demon sword, Medium."  
  
"Unless we retrieve Katsumi, it will all be for nothing."  
  
"But, Mana, to do that..."  
  
"Yes. There is only one way to break Medium's spell. That is..."  
  
Kiddy's eyes widened. So Katsumi wasn't the bad guy! She was under the possession of some magic sword. Magic was something the redhead didn't exactly understand - she had only seen it used by Rally and Katsumi, both of which possessed Lucifer Hawk blood - but she knew it was strong. Powerful enough to mess with someone as strong as the half-alien girl's head apparently. But this could be broken, or so Mana had said. But how?  
  
Her question was answered a moment later as Mana continued. "That is to let her kill someone she loves."  
  
The cyborg could almost hear her boss nod. "Exactly. And I refuse to loose any of the members   
  
"Then let me do it."  
  
"You are a member of AMP."  
  
"Please, Chief." The was a frantic note in Mana's voice - one that Kiddy hadn't heard before. Mana was always so strong. So unemotional. So professional. Just like the head of AMP herself. Kiddy had always chalked it up to the fact that they were both in positions of authority - that you had to be like that to run a police station. After all, when she had been a detective, before she had joined AMP, her chief was just a cool and unforgiving. She shook her head. After all that had happened, she should have realized that everyone, even those who were supposed to be the pinnacles of composure broke down every now and then. Even Lebia. Even Mana. Even Rally.  
  
"No. That is final."  
  
The second in command of AMP responded, but Kiddy never heard it. Instead, Lum Cheng's voice broke her away from following the conversation. "Kiddy?"  
  
A quick, jerking hand motion and the comm link was severed. No one needed to know that she had been listening in to a private meeting between AMP's head women. "Hm?"  
  
The elementalor offered a suspicious look in her direction, but shook her head. "Nevermind."  
  
"Whatever," Kiddy grumbled in response, pulling her hands up behind her head again, although this time, her feet did not go to rest on the control panel.   
  
So Katsumi could be saved? Mana herself had said it, and Rally had agreed and they both couldn't have been lying. Besides, they didn't know she was listening, so why would they? They wouldn't. But they -would- lie if she asked them about it, because someone needed to die, someone Katsumi loved. A frown poisoned Kiddy's features. Well, if anyone was going to die, it was going to be her. The others had too much to live for. She only had Ralph.  
  
Ralph.  
  
The idea of leaving his rung a bitter chord with her. But regardless, this was something she needed to do. Something that meant she'd have to put aside the deep affection she held for her would-be fiancée. The world needed saving, and if she could do it, she had to. Even if it meant being a martyr. But still.  
  
Another sigh.   
  
Maybe if she did something to say goodbye without him realizing it? She obviously couldn't tell him - he'd try to stop her. But maybe a home-cooked meal and a night in bed with him would be enough to say, "I love you, Ralph. Good-bye." It had been all Katsumi had gotten out of Roy, and her man needed to see that she had a feminine side sometime. She was a woman. She did feel. She did love. She did regret.   
  
But she wouldn't regret this. She would make the world a safer place for Ralph and for her fellow AMP members. But first dinner. When she got home, he would be the first and only person she called. She would invite him over.   
  
To say good-bye. 


End file.
